


Etude in G

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Don Giovanni - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but the kissing is usually really dirty, education kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: "He stood back to observe. The master was teaching, and class had begun."Realizing that Masetto enjoys watching his wife, Giovanni enlists Leporello’s help to give the newlyweds a wedding night they will not soon forget.
Relationships: Don Giovanni/Zerlina/Masetto/Leporello
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Etude in G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/gifts).



> Happy Hanukkah, Canadian Garrison! I hope you love my little bit of smut for you.
> 
> I was inspired by the 2011 Met production starring Mariusz Kwiecien, but this should work with the Don Giovanni of your choice. Also, I tweaked and changed some things to suit myself and make this the best possible gift for the recipient. 
> 
> I have more planned of this episode. So, maybe sequel someday?
> 
> Don’t own these folks, but I’m sure Mozart and Da Ponte would approve. Ish. Maybe.

**By Vera d'Auriac**

As always, Leporello had done precisely as Don Giovanni had asked. It might infuriate him to do so at times, because his employer too often did not fully appreciate his efforts, but he had done so all the same. Never let it be said that Leporello did not perform his duty.

So, here he had the dullard Masetto back at the palazzo, attempting to keep him occupied while the perky Zerlina fell victim to Giovanni’s seductions. While distracting the groom, Leporello did wonder what sort of techniques Giovanni might attempt with the bride. Some of his methods were swift and direct, others slow and mesmerizing, but all of them, most importantly, were nearly impossible to resist. He had seen women lift their skirts for Giovanni in under five minutes thanks to his powers of persuasion. But on other occasions the man relished taking his time, usually when it made the most sense to be quick. Leporello didn’t like to guess what sort of humor his very moody master might be in this evening, so he must wait and see.

“Didn’t your master say he was a gentleman?” Masetto growled at Leporello in his peasant accent.

“Why, yes, he did! May I offer you some wine?”

“I’m going outside to keep an eye out for _my wife_ and this gentleman of yours.”

Leporello tried to argue, but years of pacifying lovers, husbands, and fathers had taught him that sometimes his ability to stop these men from discoveries they did not actually want to make, had its limits. Instead, he went about seeing to the rest of the guests, making certain they had wine and dancing partners. Sometimes Giovanni had to fend for himself with angry rivals.

After a couple of dances, someone slid up behind him. This other person’s body barely brushed his own, but even that hint of contact and the soft breath on his neck let Leporello know his employer had returned. Leporello guessed that Giovanni had engaged one of his faster methods of seduction on the young bride so that he might hurry to the party and find more conquests for the Catalogue. “Well done, sir. Shall I fetch the Catalogue now, or do you think that would be premature?”

Giovanni chuckled and edged the tiniest bit closer. “Very premature. I have yet to marry the lovely bride, if you take my meaning, and I think you do. I have a plan, however, and I will require your help.”

“I am at your service, of course.”

“I should hope so.” Giovanni traced his fingertips over Leporello’s hip, sending sparks through his body as though he were the blushing bride.

“What would you have me do?” Leporello asked, not even attempting to keep the excitement from his voice.

“I was just attempting to have a quiet word with the gorgeous Zerlina, and who should be skulking in the shadows but her oaf of a husband.”

“Well,” Leporello said, turning his face in profile so that Giovanni could hear him more clearly from his perch behind him. And in the hopes that this slight movement might bring their bodies into closer contact. “I supposed he _is_ her husband, so it cannot be that surprising that is looking for her.”  
  


“But, my dear, Leporello, he was not _looking_ for her—he was hidden and watching. I think I found his perversion.”

The Great Seducer loved sex. He loved it in every fashion with every person who interested him, and thousands of people interested him a great deal. But more than anything, he loved discovering and indulging other people’s perversions. He had an entire trunk of delights upstairs in his bedroom full of phalluses, ropes, blindfolds, paddles, whips, and more, just so that he could please his partner in any way that might suit even the most unusual fancies. It was rather a nightmare to travel with, but the one time Leporello had suggested only taking a smaller selection, Giovanni had refused to speak to him for a week.

“How may I serve you?” Leporello asked, his mouth moist with anticipation of the fun to come.

“Get Masetto up to my room. I believe a seat and some rope would suit him well.”

Leporello raised an eyebrow. “And you think I will be able to accomplish this on my own without protest?”

Giovanni rested a warm hand on his shoulder. “You are nearly as resourceful as I am. And remember—he wants this. I am entirely certain.”

Leporello took a deep breath, hoping his master had the right of things. With his extensive experience, Giovanni was almost always right about people’s desires. However, with his immense experience, that simply meant the odds occasionally dictated that he got it wrong, and those aberrations often proved extremely awkward for Leporello. If Giovanni had guessed wrong about Masetto, attempting to tie him to a chair might prove painful as well as awkward for Leporello.

He said none of this aloud, being well practiced at keeping his doubts to himself at this point. “As you wish it, sir.”

***

Rather than fighting Masetto, Leporello engaged his well-honed ability to bullshit a person into believing his most outrageous suggestions were, in fact, utterly brilliant. With the promise of a wedding night he would never forget, Leporello got Masetto tied to a straight backed chair. He had maneuvered the chair to the foot of the sprawling bed just at one corner. Giovanni had not said specifically what he intended, but Leporello knew a little something about voyeurism. This was the spot he would have selected for himself if about to watch Giovanni bed a woman. He rather hoped he was. Giovanni could be particular about when he allowed Leporello to openly observe him or watch in secret. It often depended upon whether the lover in question would enjoy Leporello’s gaze or required privacy. Giovanni had not managed to bed all those women in the Catalogue by being inconsiderate, after all.

Not long after Leporello had Masetto in place, the door to the bedroom banged open, Giovanni and Zerlina tumbling through in an embrace. Masetto, simple peasant that he was, called out, furious at the liberties his host was taking with his wife. Leporello thought about trying to allay Masetto’s anger, but Giovanni was the master of such situations.

Giovanni kicked the door closed and brought Zerlina a few steps forward so that Masetto might see her better. He slid himself behind her, pressing close. Then his hand came around brushing lightly over the tops of her breasts before diving into the bodice. Masetto’s shouts ended, but Leporello thought from his bright red face, that was only because he was about to experience an apoplectic fit.

“Why shout curses at me, my friend?” Giovanni said in that smooth voice of his. “Why shout, when this is precisely what you desire.” He moved his lips to her neck, causing her to shudder and Masetto to curse.

While Giovanni busied himself with Zerlina’s neck and décolletage, Leporello knelt beside Masetto, observing the situation. “It’s a beautiful sight,” Leporello said. “You can scream your head off about it, or you can enjoy it.” He shifted so he might whisper into Masetto’s ear. “You like watching her, and you’ll never see her in better hands.”

“You bastard,” Masetto hissed. “You and your master will both pay when I get free.”

Leporello took a look at Masetto’s lap and saw precisely what he expected. “Stop denying how much you like it. At the end of it, you’ll get a reward. Don Giovanni is nothing if not generous in love.”

“Reward? What kind of reward?”

Leporello chuckled, trying to make it sound dirty and meaningful the way Giovanni could. He rested a hand on Masetto’s shoulder and squeezed before getting up. “He never leaves anyone unsatisfied.”

By this point, Giovanni was pulling open the laces on Zerlina’s dress while kissing her wetly. Leporello loved few things as much as these slow, open-mouthed kisses of Giovanni’s. Masetto was entirely mad if he didn’t want to watch more of this. Leporello shifted his trousers.

“You’ve married a beautiful woman, Masetto,” Giovanni said, pulling open her dress to reveal the shift beneath. “Then again, every woman is beautiful if you touch her right.” He moved his hand, feather light over her stomach and down until he squeezed between her legs. Zerlina gasped.

“For instance, I did not grab her like some rough, hungry animal. I’ve been teasing her with touches and kisses all along. And when I put my hand here.” He squeezed again, and now she let out a long moan. “It was not just a squeeze.”

He now used his hand to rapidly gather her shift and expose her undergarments. Reaching in with his other hand, he quickly had those untied and over her hips, completely exposing her to the room. She showed no embarrassment, and in fact, bit her bottom lip to try and control her panting. Leporello sighed, anyone with an exhibitionism perversion immediately someone who delighted him.

“I pressed my middle finger here,” Giovanni explained, using said finger to circle the top of her opening. Zerlina dropped her head to Giovanni’s shoulder. “It’s all made her so wet, and ready for me.”

“Ready for _you_?” Masetto protested.

“Why, yes.” Giovanni turned to face Masetto, undoing his cravat, waistcoat, and the rest while he spoke. “I need to show you how to appreciate the woman you have married. You would have just gone blundering in, fucked her, and fallen asleep. Zerlina deserves pleasure as much as you do. Deserves it _more_ in fact. She is going to have to keep your house, raise your children, and know far too little joy in her life. The least you can do is learn to treat her properly in bed. And that starts right here.”

Giovanni was now down to just trousers and hose. “Throw that dress over the chair, darling, and come over here with me.”

Zerlina did as told with a smile on her face, and in just her shift and stockings, underthings having been stepped out of, she joined Giovanni standing directly in front of her husband. Once more, he raised Zerlina’s shift to her waist, exposing her. “Here, Masetto,” Giovanni said, touching her once more until she whimpered. “Leporello, untie his left hand so he can touch it himself.”

With the alacrity he knew Giovanni would appreciate, Leporello freed the wrist he had tied to the back of the chair. He stood back to observe. The master was teaching, and class had begun.

Taking Masetto’s hand, oh so gently, Giovanni pressed the middle finger to the spot on Zerlina he wished to show the groom. Masetto’s breathing increased, and Leporello had to guess that if Giovanni were not holding his hand, it would be trembling. Then again, Zerlina would likely enjoy a bit of a tremor.

As it was, she clearly liked what Giovanni taught, and she hummed in the back of her throat. Masetto went a bit slack jawed, no doubt discovering an entirely new world thanks to this lesson. Leporello sat on the corner of the bed to relax and observe, always happy to watch a repeat lesson and refresh his own skills.

“Do you feel how wet she is?” Giovanni asked. “When you get her to this state, everything will feel better for you, too. Worth the time, isn’t it Masetto?”

Zerlina squirmed in the arm Giovanni had around her. “Yes,” Masetto said with a thick voice. “I want to fuck her now.”

Giovanni tsked and shook his head. “No, no, my dear man. I’m showing you what you ought to do when you have the opportunity for the rest of your life with this beautiful woman. But you are not entitled to the spoils of my hard work tonight.”

“She’s my wife!”

Giovanni whipped Zerlina’s shift over her head, leaving her only in stockings. Her breasts were still as perky as they had appeared in the tightly laced bodice. And her nipples—small, dark, and as hard as the rest of her looked soft—clearly begged for attention. Giovanni would never ignore such an invitation, and he pulled Zerlina tightly to him. The finger that had so lately been between her legs still glistened with her dampness. He sucked it into his mouth, humming with the same delight as he would at a fine meal. Then that finger circled one nipple and then the other. Zerlina threw her head back as she whimpered. Giovanni put on the filthy grin Leporello always tried and failed to imitate.

“Let us ask your dear wife,” Giovanni said, fingers now pinching those aching nipples. “Shall I make love to you, you beautiful pearl?” he whispered into her ear. “For the rest of your days, you will have Masetto. But tonight, you can have me while Masetto watches and learns. You want him to see you. You want him to know how to please you. Don’t you?”

“Ah. Yes! God, yes. Fuck me, Don Giovanni while my husband looks on.”

“Why, you wanton little—”

Leporello slapped a hand across Masetto’s mouth before he could finish that vulgar thought. “My master is not fond of any word you might have been intending to finish that thought with. To him, every woman is a queen and should be addressed as such. If you wish to remain in the room, you will not say such things.”

Giovanni had gone entirely still as soon as Leporello had stopped Masetto from speaking. His face was that murderous black sky before a great storm that Leporello had learned to fear over his years of service. If Masetto was not a complete dolt, he would understand that look and keep a civil tongue in his mouth.

“I will do worse than merely make you leave,” Giovanni said. “Do you understand?” Masetto nodded his head, but Giovanni shook his. “Remove your hand, Leporello. I want to hear Masetto agree.”

Leporello, as always, did as instructed, and sincerely hoped Masetto had the smallest amount of good sense.

“Yes,” Masetto said, his tone flat.

But Giovanni stepped forward and bent down in front of Masetto. “That’s better. And, surely, Leporello told you that you would be rewarded for your presence here tonight?”

“Well, yes. He didn’t say _what_ reward, though.”

Giovanni rubbed his hands slowly up and down Masetto’s thighs. Leporello checked to see if Masetto’s interest was still engaged. During the little discussion of his behavior, Masetto had flagged a bit, but Giovanni’s attentions seemed to be rekindling Masetto’s interest. Which appeared to confuse the poor man, his eyes darting from Giovanni to Leporello to his wife.

“Everyone will learn something tonight,” said Giovanni with a wicked grin, thumbs rubbing the insides of Masetto’s thighs. “And isn’t that nice?” Then he jumped back up, good mood restored. “Now, where were we?” he asked Zerlina before bowing his mouth to her breast.

“Watch what he does and how she reacts,” Leporello whispered to Masetto. “You will know everything necessary to please your wife by the end of the night. And she will learn so much about making you happy as well.”

Giovanni still had his mouth clamped to Zerlina’s nipple, and now his hands lowered, one in front, one behind. She gasped, wrapping her arms around Giovanni in order to keep herself upright. Masetto squinted for a moment, and then his eyes flew open.

“Is he…,” Masetto whispered, but unable to complete the sentence.

“Of course,” Leporello chuckled. “But you have to be careful not to try too much without oil. If he decides to do that, well, there’s oil in the bedside table.”

“He’s utterly depraved.”

Leporello shrugged, not sure if Masetto saw the gesture or still had all his attention focused on his wife’s writhing in Giovanni’s clutches. “What many people call ‘depraved’ brings others great pleasure. For instance, many people would say enjoying watching two people together is depraved, but I think you’re rather excited by it. Am I right?”

Masetto shifted uncomfortably, and then seemed to remember that his left hand remained free. He used it to adjust himself. He rested his fist on his thigh for a moment, but then Giovanni fell to his knees and pressed his mouth to Zerlina. Masetto no longer hesitated, grabbing himself firmly with a growl.

Leporello felt as though Masetto most likely no longer needed his encouragement, so he rose from his perch at the end of the bed. He removed his coat and tossed it over the back of a short sofa in front of the unlit fireplace. The night was warm, and he required neither jacket nor fire. Besides, he was beginning to feel overdressed for the occasion.

While on his knees making Zerlina’s body quake with pleasure, Giovanni had undone all the ties keeping on the last of his clothes and unrolled Zerlina’s stockings. He picked up first one foot, kissing the knee and removing the stocking, then repeated the process. When he rose, he pushed off trousers and drawers, taking hose with them, so that they both now stood naked. Zerlina sucked in a breath, much the same as Leporello always did at the sight of Giovanni the way that God had made him.

His body was firm, rounded backside a sight to inspire sculptors if only Giovanni would take the time to model. The stretch of smooth back held particular fascination for Leporello, perhaps because it was the part he found himself most often permitted to touch when asked to help with a bath. The strong, shapely legs were made for dancing. When he turned to the side now, though, Leporello saw what he loved best. Not the cock, although that was magnificent—thick and of a good length, and at this moment, dripping with precum. No, what Leporello loved most was the small, soft stomach that had developed over the past couple of years thanks to his appetite for good dinners. It was just the softening “imperfection” Giovanni needed to be ideal.

Giovanni leaned in and kissed Zerlina, fast and deep. When he pulled away, her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide. Always knowing just what he was doing, Giovanni chuckled. “Do you like the taste of yourself in my mouth? Some people do. Others do not. I will order Leporello to pour us both wine if you do not.”

“I…well….” For the first time Zerlina seemed confused and uncomfortable. She liked the idea of being with Giovanni—because who wouldn’t—and she liked that her new husband watched her. But this was unexpected. Leporello doubted this would be her last surprise tonight.

“I, yes, I think I do,” she finally answered, much to Giovanni’s pleasure.

“But we should not keep this deliciousness to ourselves,” Giovanni said, turning to face Masetto, a questioning eyebrow raised at the man tied to the chair. “Would you care to taste your wife?”

“Yes,” Masetto said, no longer angry or confused.

Well, that was until Giovanni walked forward with Zerlina at his side, but rather than allowing Masetto to get his own direct taste, Giovanni kissed the man. Masetto flailed with his free hand and tried to pull back but could not with his bonds. Giovanni, though, had a tight grip on the back of Masetto’s head and held him in place.

“Stop fighting me,” Giovanni hissed against Masetto’s lips. “Just enjoy the taste of her, you fool.” He went back to kissing Masetto, now very deliberately licking into the other man’s mouth and inviting him into his own.

Zerlina glanced up and caught Leporello’s eye. “Is that what we looked like earlier?”

Leporello sighed and nodded. “It’s a delight to watch him kiss.”

“It really is.” Her hand drifted between her legs, and Leporello wasn’t certain she even knew she did it. “Keep kissing him, Masetto. It’s pretty to watch.”

With this permission granted, Masetto not only returned Giovanni’s kiss, but threaded the fingers of his free hand into Giovanni’s hair. Remembering where the hand had been not long before, Leporello wondered if Giovanni would mind his servant sniffing his hair later. Without looking away, he shifted his growing erection to a more comfortable position in his trousers.

“There,” said Giovanni when he broke the kiss. “Wasn’t that nice?”

Masetto looked away, but Giovanni clutched his chin and forced their eyes to meet. After a few heartbeats, Masetto could no longer withstand the challenge. “Yes. It was nice.”

“And now you want to watch me fuck your wife, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Masetto growled. “Fuck my wife. Please.”

Giovanni planted a swift kiss on the tip of Masetto’s nose before standing. He held out a hand to Zerlina. “You promised to obey your husband today, I believe. Let us get to bed.”

Zerlina giggled as she took his hand, and Leporello wondered if she had any idea just how lucky she was to have fallen in Giovanni’s path. In addition to what she and Masetto were about to learn, Leporello well knew this night would be the highlight of their lives. If they were fortunate, they would live a long life of contentment, and when they were old and gray, they would recall this night to one another and tingle with the memory of it.

Giovanni began simply with her, the two of them outstretched and kissing, hands wandering across naked bodies. Leporello came back over to the bed and shifted Masetto’s chair for a better angle. He perched himself on the trunk of sexual devices at the foot of the bed. Events, he knew from experience, would escalate soon.

Once more, Giovanni’s hand slipped between Zerlina’s legs. Even through their kiss, Leporello could see Giovanni grin, happy with what he found there. Leporello leaned on a pillow, getting comfortable for the show. When Masetto glanced over, Leporello winked.

“Let us begin with something basic,” Giovanni said, rolling Zerlina onto her back and gracefully crawling between her legs. “Now that I know she is ready for me, Masetto, and not before, we shall enter her most holy temple.” A hand on his cock, he lowered himself, found her, and slowly pushed inside her.

“Ah!” Zerlina exclaimed in what was more than a mere gasp. That feeling of initial penetration always delighted women, and Leporello may have hummed quietly in agreement and support of Zerlina’s pleasure.

“Yes, darling,” Giovanni lowered himself so that he could kiss her gently, but he also kept himself supported on one arm so as not to crush her. “It feels like nothing else, doesn’t it?”

“I feel so…full,” she panted. “I love it.”

“Are you ready for more?” He tracked kisses down her neck, not moving his hips as he waited for her answer. She was such a beautiful woman—slim, light brown curls tumbling loose around her delicate face—Leporello silently congratulated Giovanni on his restraint.

“Yes! So much more. Give me everything.” She shoved her hand into his shiny chestnut hair and pulled his mouth to her own.

He needed no more encouragement, and his magnificent hips went to work. Zerlina’s moans escaped through wet lips that could not contain the sounds of her pleasure. Giovanni panted against her neck, arm still supporting himself. Leporello saw now that this was not just to keep his weight off her, but because it improved the view for the observers. As always, Giovanni thought of everyone involved.

“This is a solid, classic position,” Giovanni said. “But you can do little things to make it better for her. Are you watching, Masetto?”

Masetto had not taken his eyes from the bed since Giovanni had penetrated Zerlina. Leporello doubted he would be looking away any time in the near future. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, you can loop your arm under her leg and behind her knee like this.” Giovanni demonstrated and Zerlina’s long moan proved the move’s effectiveness. “It’s a better angle for her,” Giovanni explained between kisses along her jaw. “You can get deeper inside.”

“Deeper is good!” she moaned.

“Then let me show you something you might enjoy even more.” Giovanni pulled out and in spite of her whimpered protests, crawled out from between her legs. He pulled her up to a seated position and then grabbed her around the waist and flopped her on her stomach, facing the foot of the bed. She and Masetto made eye contact. She licked her lips, and he squeezed himself tighter.

Giovanni yanked Zerlina up onto all fours and slipped in behind her. “Get yourself lined up,” he explained. “Make certain once again that she is ready to take you.” He tickled her between the legs, and they both giggled. “Then push in.” He slid slowly inside her, and her eyes rolled back in her head. “Take her by the hips. And give her everything you have.”

He pounded into her mercilessly, a stream of curses now tumbling from her lips. Giovanni never let up, though, using his hands on her hips first just to hold her still, but then to slam her back onto him. Masetto looked about ready to come out of his skin. But instead, he shoved his free hand down his pants, no longer any pretense about what he was doing.

“Don’t forget yourself too much,” Leporello whispered. “You don’t want to miss out on your reward.”

Even though Leporello had spoken softly, Giovanni rarely missed anything, and he heard and laughed. “He’s right,” Giovanni said. “If you don’t think you can control yourself, I’ll have Leporello tie your hand to the chair again.”

“Yes!” Zerlina shouted, seemingly in reaction to several things. “Yes. Tie him up. Make him squirm, Leporello.”

Leporello nodded to her. “I am always at the disposal of a lady’s wish.” Masetto opened his mouth to protest, but Leporello swiftly put a finger to his lips. “Do not argue, or he will have me gag you next. Unless, of course, you want to be gagged. Some people do.”

“No,” Masetto said, voice like gravel. “I won’t argue.”

Leporello jumped into action while Giovanni continued his work behind Zerlina. But Giovanni was never one to repeat himself endlessly, so while his left hand stayed on her hip, the right slipped around her body and found a nipple. He grinned and pulled the hand back, draping himself over her. Once Leporello gave a good tug on the rope and moved back to the trunk, Giovanni went on with the lesson.

“From this position, I can also reach under and find that magical spot I showed you earlier. But if I wanted to keep fucking her as hard as I was before, I would have needed her back up at the other end so she could brace herself with her hands on the headboard. Do you see, Masetto?”

He nodded. “Yes. I see very well.”

“There are other angles where that spot can also conveniently be reached. Let me show you.” Once more when he pulled out, Zerlina grumbled, but she had to know that she would be happy with the end result of all this maneuvering. If she did not, Leporello thought, she did not deserve such remarkable attentions.

“Here,” Giovanni said. “Let me lay at a diagonal so your husband can see.” Giovanni reclined back and winked at Leporello, who fought to maintain the steady presence his master expected of him at such moments. “Now, climb on top, you glorious woman.”

At first she tried to stretch her body along his, and while her round backside looked particularly marvelous at this angle, he got her shifted about. In a moment, she straddled him. He held himself, stiff and glistening in one hand and guided her with a hand on her hip. When he had her where he needed her, he lowered her. She threw her head back with abandon, curls trailing down her back.

“Yes, darling Zerlina. Now you can fell every inch of me. Move about. Thrust your hips. Lean forward, bend backward, find what feels best to you. I promise it all feels good to me.”

As she started to experiment, Leporello watched Giovanni’s face. His voice might be calm, but Leporello could tell by the way he bit his lower lip, Giovanni was close. Not finishing before a lady, however, was a rule he tried very hard to live by. (And when he went against this rule, it was only because he had other plans to complete her pleasure.) To help her, and show Masetto an important piece of this particular position, Giovanni reached a hand down to where his body met Zerlina’s.

A quiver jolted her body, and Giovanni smiled at Masetto. “You can rub that magnificent little spot of hers from here. She can also rub it herself, if she so pleases. Would you like to touch yourself, Zerlina? You really ought to at least give it a try.”

A surprised blush spread over her cheeks, and Leporello smiled to himself, pleased to have been proven right that Giovanni wasn’t done surprising the new bride. “It’s right here,” he said, taking her hand and guiding it to the spot. Almost immediately she began panting, and Leporello felt certain she was close.

“It feels so good, doesn’t it?” Giovanni purred to her, his voice often all some people required to be tipped over the final edge of their lust. “And you know just where and how much you want. And if my hands are free, I can touch you elsewhere. Your breasts,” he said, at first just brushing his thumb over her nipple, then squeezing it hard until she called out.

“Suck my finger,” he ordered her, putting one to her lips. Her hips never ceased their gyrations as her cheeks hollowed out around his finger. “Perfect,” he said, pulling it out with a pop. “Bend down.” She lay atop him, and he reached behind her to push the finger inside.

Zerlina went wild. Her thrusts turned more to squirms, her hand still working on her front, while Giovanni pushed in the back, all while riding that glorious cock of his. Leporello wasn’t even touching himself, and he wanted to spend.

“A little more, darling,” he whispered, his voice now catching with desire. “A little more, you beautiful creature, and…we…both… can enter…paradise…together.”

Giovanni was a master of timing. He was able to wait until she screamed into his shoulder to allow himself to topple over into the abyss. He called out deep, resonant “Yeses,” over and over while she clung to him, spasming and whimpering, clawing at the pillow beside his head.

When they finally stilled but for their heavy breathing, Leporello realized his own panting was nearly as loud as the lovers on the bed. A glance at Masetto told Leporello that he had been every bit as effected. His hips strained at the ropes, his hands were clenched into fists, and his jaw looked as if it would require a crowbar to pry open. But that was what Giovanni could do to a person. It was his gift.

“Darling,” Giovanni said, petting Zerlina’s back. “That was magnificent.” He kissed her temple; her forehead still resting on his shoulder. “You are as fine a student as any I have ever taught.”

“And you are surely the finest teacher anyone could ever hope for.” She giggled, her head probably still spinning as Leporello had seen happen to so many people lucky enough to go to bed with Giovanni. “I’m sure I never expected anything so grand.”

“And we aren’t even done yet,” he said in that smooth hum of his, the mere sound of which excited Leporello.

“That’s right. There’s still Masetto’s reward. We wouldn’t want to forget that.”

He sighed, his hand still stroking down her spine and over the curve of her behind. “I think you deserve one more treat yourself. It will also be an important lesson for your loving husband.”

Masetto appeared ready to pull the chair apart by brute force and use the pieces to beat Giovanni. Leporello smirked, knowing that in the long run, Masetto would be glad of anything Giovanni could teach him. As would Zerlina, obviously.

“Leporello,” Giovanni called out. “Water and a towel.”

Leporello sprang to his feet, the basin and towels prepared already. Knowing what his master required, Leporello dipped the end of one towel in the warm water and cleaned first one of Giovanni’s hands and then the other for him. All the while, Zerlina shifted slightly, like a comfortable cat in the sun, and Masetto growled and muttered under his breath.

“Always stay clean, Masetto,” Giovanni said. “And always remember that unlike us gentlemen, ladies can reach their pleasure again and again without waiting. Let me demonstrate.”

Leporello hurried back to his perch on the trunk, knowing what the next lesson entailed, and very much not wanting to miss any of it. As he hopped back on the trunk, he slapped Masetto’s knee. “Trust me. You’re going to want to see this.” Masetto just growled.

“Now, my sweet,” Giovanni said to Zerlina. “I’m going to need you to shift a bit and I will remove myself from you. Yes, that’s it. Now, kneel over me. Exactly. Move up a bit. Yes. Keep coming. Farther. Yes.” And at last, he clutched her hips and slipped himself down so that now his mouth was directly beneath her. He pulled her to him.

Zerlina squeaked, as a violent tremor ran through her body, and she likely would have fallen over if not for Giovanni’s grasping of her hips. Giovanni, always thoughtful, had them positioned at such an angle that Masetto and Leporello could see as much as possible when two bodies were as close as Giovanni and Zerlina were now. There were moments Leporello could even see his tongue flick out.

“Remember where he had you touch earlier with your hand?” Leporello took up the explanation of the lesson since Giovanni could not. “You can also lick there. It’s quite magical for the lady, I assure you. And the taste.” Leporello kissed the tips of his fingers. “And don’t forget his spend is leaking out of her right now. It’s blending with her own wetness.”

Masetto and Zerlina both moaned at the idea of what Giovanni was tasting that very moment. Giovanni even managed a chuckle, but without missing a beat of what he was doing. Leporello hummed with glee, quite pleased that his description was able to add to the moment for everyone.

“And in just a minute,” Leporello continued, “she is going to spend again on his tongue. Won’t that be a glorious thing to see? And just think, someday, you will be able to do the same to her—fuck her and then lick her clean.”

Zerlina shouted and once more she threatened to fall over, but Giovanni’s hands stroked up her sides and held her steady under the arms. Her hips rocked back and forth, and in a moment, she was coming like a river, her pleasure glistening out of the corner of Giovanni’s mouth to his jaw.

When her twitches ceased, he helped her off him and onto the bed. She curled up like a puppy, shivering, but Leporello knew it had nothing to do with possibly being cold. Giovanni threw a blanket over her, and his face still filthy and shining with his spend and hers, he rolled off the bed, a wolfish grin beneath the mess.

“Would you like to kiss me again?” he asked Masetto, as if he did not know the answer. In fact, Masetto could not find words, but his grunt provided clear enough indication of what he desired.

The kiss was every bit as filthy as Giovanni’s damp face. It was slow, because Giovanni refused to let Masetto speed it up, their mouths open, tongues darting back and forth. But Masetto’s growls seemed to indicate he wanted more than Giovanni would give him. Finally, Giovanni whispered against Masetto’s lips, “What exactly do you want out of this kiss?”

“Come close enough that I can reach you and don’t pull back.”

Giovanni nodded and moved forward a few inches. Leporello had expected Masetto to kiss him deeply, but Masetto darted to the side of Giovanni’s mouth where his face was most covered by what he and Zerlina had been doing. With long, frantic strokes of his tongue, Masetto started licking Giovanni clean.

“Oh, what a delicious choice,” Giovanni purred, turning his face to offer Masetto the other side. “You have well earned your reward, Masetto.”

After a final lick, Masetto sat back, and met Giovanni’s gaze without the slightest flinch. “What have you got for me?”  
  
Giovanni laughed, patted Masetto on the knee. “Your bluntness is charming. But let us bring Zerlina closer so that she may watch and learn.” He knelt on the bed and picked up Zerlina and moved her down to the foot of the bed where she would have a good view. She hummed contentedly, still curled up in her blanket.

And then between the trunk upon which Leporello lay and the chair where Masetto remained tied, Giovanni sank to the floor. He faced Masetto, and when Leporello shifted to lean an elbow on the end of the bed, the better to see, he caught Giovanni’s smirk. “Now, Masetto, let us get to your reward. Are you watching, Zerlina? After Masetto has done some of the things I just showed him, it would be kind of you to do this for him if he has yet to spend.”

“Of course, I’m watching,” she said, although Leporello thought her voice sounded a little sleepy. “Show me everything you know.”

“Oh, darling, we would need months to cover all of that,” Giovanni laughed, but not unkindly. “But I can show you the basics of how you might best suck your husband’s cock.”

Giovanni started pulling open Masetto’s laces, and the man hissed. Leporello thought Masetto had not truly allowed himself to believe this would be his reward until Giovanni said it. Did he have any idea how lucky he was, Leporello wondered?

“The first lesson, Zerlina, is watch your teeth,” Giovanni said, pulling open all Masetto’s laces. He reached inside and came back out with Masetto’s erection in hand. “In fact, it’s best to cover them with your lips, like so.” He wrapped his lips around his teeth and lowered his head, pausing for just a second, just to tease it out before taking the tip of Masetto’s cock in his mouth.

Masetto moaned, jaw clenched, and if his bonds would have allowed it, Leporello could see his body wanted to sag into the sensation. Giovanni worked his mouth up and down a little, but from the current state of his full cheeks, Leporello knew he wasn’t even really sucking yet. He’d barely begun.

“You see, Zerlina,” said Giovanni, letting Masetto fall from his mouth. “What he wants at its most simple is something warm and wet. Much like you have between your legs. You can, and should, do more, but you’ll never go wrong with warm and wet. Yes?”

“Oh, yes, I see quite well. But what else will I be able to do for my dearest husband?”

“Well, there is your tongue, for one.” Giovanni licked across the very tip of Masetto’s cock. “The top here is quite sensitive. Many men like you to go exploring a bit around the slit. Let us see if Masetto is such a man.”

And Giovanni, one of the greatest explorers in the world, went to work with his tongue on the head of Masetto’s cock. Masetto seemed to love every swipe Giovanni gave, groaning and writhing under Giovanni’s care. And having once determined that Masetto enjoyed being licked every way possible at the tip of his erection, Giovanni’s explorations expanded to licking the length of his shaft. Masetto swore.

“So,” Giovanni said at last, between sucking kisses along Masetto’s cock. “It appears as though you cannot go wrong with licking anywhere, my dear Zerlina.”

She giggled and rolled closer to the edge of the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind. What else should I do for him?”

“There’s nothing quite as good as a nice, hard suck.” Giovanni kissed the end of her nose. “A build is nice, a variation between deep and shallow, hard and soft sucking, is a fine way to begin. But once you know he’s close, hard, fast, and constant is your best bet.”

“Hard, fast, and constant. I think I can remember that.”

“Excellent.” He reached up and slowly stroked Masetto with his hand, but he still addressed Zerlina. “Especially when you’re first learning, you might need to take a break occasionally. I’ve no doubt that you’re good with your hands.”

“I would have been happy to show you earlier if you had asked then.”

Giovanni sighed theatrically. “If only I had thought to ask. But you can always ask your husband for tips. If there is anything a man knows, it’s how to take a stiff cock in hand. And after tonight, the two of you will certainly be able to talk to each other about anything.” He smiled up at Masetto, and Leporello thought he even winked. “Am I right, Masetto?” He kissed the moist tip of Masetto’s cock.

“Yes,” he grunted in response. “Are you going to get on with this or not?”

Giovanni laughed, shaking his head. “I would never leave you unsatisfied, but I promise you will reap the benefits of my talk for years to come.” He swirled his tongue around the tip, and Masetto’s hips twitched up. “But as my mouth will be occupied for a time, I will leave the knowledgeable Leporello to explain the details.” And with that, he swallowed Masetto whole.

“Oh fuck!” Masetto said. “What…the…. Oh my God.”

Leporello grinned, unsurprised to see Masetto react so strongly. On the other hand, Leporello was moderately surprised to see his master go directly for this technique as opposed to working up to it. This was the joy of calling Giovanni his master, though—endless surprises.

“Zerlina, it should be noted that what Giovanni is doing now is something rather advanced, and you ought to work up to this. You see, your husband’s cock in all the way in Giovanni’s throat. Not everyone can manage the feat without gagging. There is no shame should you find you cannot.”

“In his _throat_. Oh, that is something. How does it feel, Masetto?”

Her husband only swore in answer.

“Giovanni can work the muscles around the tip of the cock. It’s quite pleasant when done properly. I think your husband meant to answer you with something along those lines.”

Zerlina laughed, but Giovanni shifted position, and Leporello needed to refocus on his task.

“Now he’s going with a moderate up and down. Not too fast and not sucking too hard, but it’s good for the receiver and a break for the giver.”

“He’s surely earned a rest.”

“Yes, but he would never stop entirely.” Leporello paused as Masetto spasmed. “Ah. I would guess that on that last pass up to the top, he added a lick around the tip. A good way to keep it interesting.”

“I don’t want interesting,” Masetto growled. “I want to fucking spend.”

“Many people lucky enough to find themselves in your place hope for the experience to continue indefinitely. But if you insist, I assure you that my master will happily transition to the finishing technique if you ask politely.”

“Then do it. Please.”

Leporello thought his tone could have been sweeter, but that wasn’t for him to decide, and Giovanni hummed in assent. Time to get ready then. “Zerlina, are you watching?”

She completely flipped her body around so she faced the foot of the bed, her chin resting in her hands. “Please tell me what I am seeing, Leporello.”

“The first thing to note is his hand now holding Masetto’s cock at the base. He is now concerned with speed and suction. Deep is unimportant. Or at least less important to this method.”

They simply watched and enjoyed the view for a time, Giovanni a hypnotic master of his craft. But then Zerlina exclaimed, “His head is moving so fast!”

“Indeed. And notice his cheeks. As hallowed out as you will ever find. I doubt there is any person in Spain that sucks harder.”

“Goodness, but that must feel nice.”

Zerlina was entirely correct and her timing excellent. In that very moment, Masetto loosed an animal scream and Giovanni’s sucking never ceased. Leporello spared the quickest glance at Zerlina, whose jaw had dropped out of her hands.

“Is he…?” Zerlina started to ask, although Leporello would not have heard her had he not been so close.

“Giovanni is sucking him dry,” Leporello said with a sigh, his own aching cock unbelievably jealous. “Not everyone likes to swallow it all, but Giovanni prides himself in never losing a drop.”

His explanation took just about the length of Masetto’s orgasm. He twitched and moaned still, and Giovanni had him yet in his mouth, always reluctant to let a cock go. Zerlina sighed on the bed, and Leporello leaned back on the trunk. He could, in fact, just soak in this view of Giovanni, naked, on the floor, with a man’s cock in his mouth all night. However, that was not what he was paid for.

“Let me pour wine for everyone,” Leporello said, getting now to his feet. Serving Giovanni and his guests was a part of his everyday routine, after all, and there was nothing more natural for him to do at this point in the evening. Giovanni often enjoyed a drink after sex.

“Wait a moment,” Giovanni said, finally letting Masetto fall from between his lips. “You did such a splendid job explaining everything to Zerlina, I believe you have earned a little something yourself.”

Leporello’s stomach turned somersaults like a drunk carnival tumbler. Could Giovanni really be meaning to reward him here and now in front of the others? A rare treat indeed! Leporello lowered himself to the floor beside Giovanni, pride and anticipation rushing through him.

Giovanni leaned forward and graced Leporello with the sweetest kiss, his tongue barely entering Leporello’s mouth, as if he were a shy schoolboy. Leporello let his own tongue slide gently into Giovanni’s mouth, where he could taste all the delights of the entire night. Oh yes, the wine could wait a moment or a thousand.

“Well done, Leporello,” whispered Giovanni.

“Anything to better serve you.”

A broad smile spread over Giovanni’s face. “Excellent to hear. Because you are correct—now we need wine.”

Leporello got back to his feet, his head swimming with joy. Yes, his cock ached for attention, but Giovanni had kissed him and let him share in the pleasures of the evening, several of his own perversities fulfilled in a single encounter. He was, in fact, wonderfully content.


End file.
